pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 51 - Mission Complete, Retrieval Of The Sacred Treasure
Timothy, Ash, Misty, Brock, Akira, Asuma, and the pokémon all continued walking down the spiraling stairs. "So Timothy do you figure there are going to be more traps?" asked Akira "Yeap...I bet there's more in the next room." laughed Timothy "Pika...Chu...Pi." nodded Kachu "Yeah...the question is now what kind of trap might they have." smiled Timothy "Me...Mew...Me...Mew?” asked Nina "They might have.” nodded Timothy "Hay what did Nina say?" asked Misty "She said that they might have a trap in here where you hit a switch and a giant boulder come's rolling after you trying to crush you. Kind of like on those Indiana Jones movies." laughed Timothy "Well we better be on our guard then." said Ash "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu They continued walking down the stairs until they came to a hallway and started walking down it. They continued walking down the hall until they came to dead end. "A dead end." sighed Brock "Most likely not. It's probably a door." smiled Timothy "Then there's probably a switch somewhere around here then." nodded Akira "Well let's start looking." sighed Timothy They all looked around on the floor and walls, while Nina and Nikita checked the roof. "Hay I found something." said Akira as she looked at something on the wall. Timothy walked over to the wall and started to look a spiraling circle on one of the bricks. "Hay there's one down here to." noted Brock as he looked at a brick on the floor. "And then there's one over here to." said Asuma as he looked at a brick on the other side of the wall. "Be....Be." said Nikita as she and Nina looked at another brick on the ceiling. "There's more than one switch." thought Asuma "How do we know which is which?" asked Misty "There's a good chance that three of those switch's are to activate a trap." noted Brock "Well let's activate them then. Let's choose one, push it and if it's a trap I’ll be ready." smiled Timothy "I'll choose." said Akira "Go for it." nodded Asuma Akira ran to the brick on the floor and stepped on it pushing it down. Timothy and Asuma got ready to counter anything that was about to thrown a them. All of a sudden there was a loud rumbling and the ground started to shake. "Get ready." said Timothy "Right." nodded Asuma All of a sudden the ground stopped shaking and the wall behind them started to rise up. "All man...how anti-climatic." fussed Timothy as he plopped down on the ground. "Well I guess that's just how the cookie crumble's." shrugged Asuma "I guess...what a lucky guess." mumbled Timothy "Chu." laughed Kachu "Luck really was on my side then wasn’t it." laughed Akira "Hay come look at this!” shouted Ash "Pika...Pika." said Pikachu Everybody looked through the door and saw they that there was a large empty room. In the center of the room the saw a stone altar in the center of the room with a bright orange glowing sphere floating over it. "Hay is that the Orb of Earth?" asked Misty "Yeap...well it look's clear, but be careful." smiled Timothy They all slowly walked into the room looking for any signs of traps until they reached the middle of the room. "Alright we made it." sighed Ash "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "Yeah and without setting off a trap." smiled Misty "But something is wrong." thought Timothy Pika." said Kachu Just then Timothy turned around just as a large flame headed toward them. He held out his hands, stopping the flames and then with his hand he tore the flame sending it sideways around them. "Ok there you are." laughed Timothy "How did you know that I was coming up behind you?" asked Hunter J "You and your Salamance have a very specific and distinctive scent. I wasn't able to smell your scent before because I figured out that you were somehow masking it, though you probably didn't know it, but as soon as you uncloaked yourself I was able to pick up your scent again." smiled Timothy as he tapped his nose. "Well aren't you clever, but that still want save you. You've gotten in my way...Salamance use Flame Buster!” asked Hunter J Salamance roared as a fireball started to form in front of it's mouth. "Alright Akira, Asuma get ready. When I counter move in and finish this." smiled Timothy "Right." nodded Asuma and Akira as they got ready. Salamance fired the fireball at them and Timothy quickly started creating hand signs. "Water Style: Hydro Pressure Stream!" shouted Timothy Just then Timothy took a deep breath and blew out stream of high pressure water. The two attack's collided and steam started to fill the room. Timothy's attack put out the fire of the flame buster attack and hit both Hunter J and Salamance knocking them into a wall. "Damn you...Salamance use Flame Buster again!” shouted Hunter J as she stood back up. Salamance struggled to get back on its feet and once it was up, it started to create another ball of fire. "Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" shouted Timothy as he created a few hand signs. Timothy raised his hand and electricity started to surge around his arm up to his finger tips. He then fired a large thunderbolt at the ground and the electricity surged through the water and electrocuted both Hunter J and Salamance. When Timothy stopped Hunter J fell to her knee's and Salamance fell down to the floor. "Now." nodded Timothy "Right!” shouted Akira and Asuma They both dash to different sides of Hunter J and Salamance, and both of them created a couple of hand signs before slamming their hands on the ground. All of a sudden a circle with a strange symbol in the middle of it and both Salamance and Hunter J started to disappear. "What's happening to me?" wondered Hunter J as she looked at herself disappearing. "I kind of figured you didn't know." said Timothy "Know what...what do you mean...what is happening to me?" asked Hunter J "To put it plain and simple your dead." shrugged Timothy as he walked up to Hunter J "What?" wondered Hunter J He sensed a hint of disbelief in her voice as she stared at him and in her eye he saw confusion. "Yea...both you and your Salamance are dead. Back when your ship crashed in Lake Valor you were most likely crushed to death by the water pressure." nodded Timothy "Then how come we're here. We can still feel, touch, taste...I mean we even still get hungry?” asked Hunter J "Your stronger than most people are Hunter J and your Salamance is probably still here because of its strong connection to you." said Timothy "This can't be true." said Hunter J "Well I hate to break it to you, but it is." nodded Timothy "This can't be true...I refuse to believe it." said Hunter J Just then Hunter J began to glow with a black energy around her and them stared at her in amazement. "What's going on Timothy." shouted Asuma "I don't know." said Timothy as he looked at Hunter J. All of a sudden a powerful gust of wind knocked both Akira and Asuma back slamming them into the wall behind them. "Akira!" shouted Misty as she ran over to her. "Let's go check on Asuma and see if he's ok." urged Ash "Pika." said Pikachu as they both ran over to him. "How dare you." said Hunter J "What the?" wondered Timothy Timothy continued to look at Hunter J as she continued to glow and then she raised up an her eye's were glowing. "Who are you?" asked Timothy "I am the darkness that sleep's within the Forest Of Death." said Hunter J "Darkness that sleeps within." smiled Timothy "For century's I have laid dormant, but soon my rebirth shall be grand and I shall cover the entire world in darkness!” shouted Hunter J "I have a feeling I know who you are, but I want you to tell me who are you." smiled Timothy "When the time is right all shall know the darkness of Belzades." smiled Hunter J "Like I figured...whenever your ready to bring it...I’ll be here waiting" smiled Timothy All of a sudden Hunter J started to shine and everybody had to cover their eyes from the light. When the light dimmed and everybody could see again an they all saw that Hunter J and Salamance had vanished without a trace. "Hay were did they go?” wondered Brock as he ran up to Timothy. "Now we have a big problem." nodded Timothy "Pika...Pi.” said Kachu looking at Timothy. "Mew." said Nina looking at Timothy. "Be...Be." said Nikita looking at Timothy. "Akira, Asuma are you two ok?" asked Timothy "Yea I’m fine." nodded Asuma "Me to." nodded Akira "Well let's get the Earth Orb and leave." said Timothy He walked over to the altar and grabbed the orb off of its resting place as the orb started to shine. All of a sudden the door slammed shut and the ground started shake. "Uh-oh." said Misty "It look's like removing the orb set off of another trap." noted Brock "Come over here so we can get out of here." urged Timothy as he put the orb in his jacket pocket. They all ran over to Timothy just as the bottom of the floor started to fall down into a deep abyss. "That's not good." panicked Misty "Alright lets get out of here." smiled Timothy "But how...the way we came is closed off and unreachable." said Brock "We'll make our on way out...Earth Style: Cradle To The Grave!” shouted Timothy as he created few hand signs and the he hit the ground with his hands. ……………………………….. Meanwhile Tanza, Hunter, Rodney, Hinta, Jamie, Alice, Eria, Aussa, and Buren all regrouped in front of the temple confused and wondering why was the ground shaking. "What's going on?” wondered Tanza "First that strange black light shoot's out of the temple into that ship and it disappears, now it fell's like a earthquake." said Rodney trying to keep his balance. "Hay look!" shouted Jamie They all looked at the temple and saw that it started to collapse in on itself. "The temple is starting to collapse!” shouted Eria "What about the other's?” wondered Alice "Pika...Pi!" shouted Kim All of a sudden a green light shot out of the top the temple into sky and a few minutes later Timothy came flying out of the light with a blue and pick orb behind him. Timothy landed on the ground with the orbs behind him and when they disappeared they saw the rest of the group. "Hay you all ok?" said Alice as she ran and hugged Timothy. "Pika!" shouted Kim as she ran and hugged Kachu. "We’re fine." smiled Timothy as he turned around and watch the temple crumble. "So Timothy did you get the Earth Orb" asked Jamie "Yea I did." laughed Timothy as he reached in is jacket pocket and pulled out the glowing orange orb. "Alright now that that's done we can go home." laughed Jamie "Yea, but we have a problem." said Timothy "What's that?" asked Rodney Timothy turned around and started to explain what had happened. ………………………………. Meanwhile somewhere on her ship somewhere over the Jetix Region Hunter J was thinking about what Timothy had said. "Is it true...am I really dead." wondered Hunter J as she looked out of her window. "Yes everything he said is true." said A voice "Who are you?" asked Hunter J as she looked around. "That is not important right now, but what is important is that I’ve chosen you to help me in my rebirth." said The voice "If I do decide to help you with this what do I get in return?” asked Hunter J "If you help me I will give you something better than money...I will give you power. Power beyond your wildest dreams." said The voice "The offer sounds tempting. Fine I will help you...what do we do first." asked Hunter J ……………………………… "Uh-oh that's not good, not good at all." panicked Akira "Are you sure that it said that its name was Belzades?" asked Asuma "Yes I’m positive." smiled Timothy "It's trying to resurrect itself somehow and its going to use Hunter J to do it somehow." sighed Buren "Well we'll have to be even more alert now. If you need anymore help around here let us know ok." said Timothy "Right we'll report back to our village leader and tell him." nodded Asuma "Alright we have to go, but we hope to see you around." smiled Timothy They all said good-bye and Timothy's group headed back to the forest entrance. When they got to the entrance they called out there pokémon and headed back to the Hidden Shadow Village. To Be Continued........................................... Category:Season 2 Content